


The Derangement

by Skylar_Writes00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Dystopia, Horror, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Madness, Near Future, Psychological Horror, Questions, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Writes00/pseuds/Skylar_Writes00
Summary: An apocalyptic future in which we all go mad...Original story.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	The Derangement

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use this dystopia/apocalyptic setting for any fandom as long as you tag me and message me so I can check it out!

## The Derangement

I didn’t know what to do. I just knew that it had to stop. Grave after grave after grave. I grew tired of burying my friends...

I can’t exactly tell you when it started. I guess it was about four months ago. It was a perfectly ordinary day. That was when the first case occurred. Someone went missing for days on end. Not a peep from them. No clue where they went. Then days later they came back. They came back changed. Different. Yet we thought nothing of it.

Slowly, more and more cases of the same thing trickled into the media, putting people on high alert. Soon enough whole towns had changed. How did they change? They were quiet at first. Unmoving, speechless, in a state of paralysis. Then after a day or two, they would start mumbling, moaning, violently thrashing about. They were gone! Insanity took over their minds. Drove them to the knife’s edge. You could hear the screaming, laughing, crying all night. Bloodcurdling shrieks travelling with the wind. They were sleepless nights for everyone and everything. But each case didn’t last long.

After a week of pointless living, they would give up. Found dead in different places. Some cut, some hung, some overdosed. Gruesome bodies distorted in any which way began piling up. As the number of cases grew, the time each person had before their inevitable death depleted. Two months into the epidemic and half our population had gone. Around every bend, every corner, another ghost town watched over a dying world. Soon enough, more cemeteries were built. They were mostly abandoned offices and schools but that didn’t matter.

Everyday, a new body to bury in the ever growing cemetery at the end of the street.

It didn’t affect my life for a while. But then the epidemic hit my street like a tsunami to a building. Within a week I lost 85% of my friends. Yesterday I lost both my parents. I’m scared. I don’t want to catch ‘The Derangement’. That’s what they call it these days. I can’t stop it; no one can stop it. The jobs people have has changed too. I’m a grave digger and transporter. I dig the graves of the rich and move the bodies of the poor to the temporary cemeteries. It sucks really. There’s no purpose to life anymore. It’s just “Live another day” and “Don’t catch The Derangement”. There is no more internet ,no more entertainment. It’s just eat, sleep, work, repeat. This has been my life for two months now.

Don’t ask me why I haven’t caught it yet. I honestly don’t know. But I am certainly glad! I want to die on my own terms; not from some stupid, stupid... I don’t even know what it is. An illness would be one way to put it. Although I’m alone in this world, I can’t bring myself to take the easy route out. You know what I’m talking about. Suicide. It used to be that Suicide was the worst thing that someone can do to themselves. Now it’s a mercy. But to me, it’s just as bad as being one of the Deranged. It’s the same thing really. Both are killing themselves, except one is sane and the other isn’t. I don’t know what to do. You can’t escape it. It’s all in your head. It’s not a physical thing. So you can’t run. You can’t hide. You just hope. Hope it doesn’t effect you. But it will. One day it will get to me. So when that day comes... I’ll be ready for it!


End file.
